With development of Internet of Things, machine to machine (M2M) services emerge. Communication between machines may be implemented by using the M2M services and a wireless network bearer. Currently, the M2M services are widely used in fields such as intelligent power, intelligent transportation, and smart household. For example, in the intelligent power field, a remote meter reading service may be implemented by using an M2M terminal.
As is well known, if no packet data needs to be transmitted between an M2M terminal and a network side before a T3314 timer expires, the terminal changes from a ready state to a standby state. After the M2M terminal enters a standby state, if the network side needs to send packet data to the M2M terminal, the network side first needs to page the M2M terminal to establish a connection to the M2M terminal, and then sends the packet data to the M2M terminal. Because the M2M terminal is usually deployed in airtight space such as a basement, to successfully page the M2M terminal, the network side needs to use a coverage enhancement technology in a process of paging the M2M terminal.
In the prior art, when a network side needs to send downlink information, whether the coverage enhancement technology needs to be used for sending the downlink information may be determined according to uplink information sent by a terminal. However, before the network side performs paging, an M2M terminal does not send any uplink information to the network side. Therefore, the network side cannot determine whether the coverage enhancement technology needs to be used in a paging process, and normal use of an M2M service cannot be ensured.